dance in the mirror
by smile.of.angel
Summary: one shot joe y tu. hecho con la cancion de bruno mars


**Dance in the mirror**

_She wakes up in the morning.. morning (Ella despierta en la mañana)_  
_Jumps in the shower.. shower (Salta a la ducha)_  
_ooooh ooooh_  
_Then rubs on her lotion.. lotion (Despues se aplica su perfume)_  
_While she's wrapped in her towel.. towel (mientras se envuelve en su toalla)_  
_ooooh ooooh_  
_And no music on (Y no hay musica)_  
_Watch her dance to perfection.. perfection (pero baila a la perfeccion)_  
_ooooh ooooh_  
_I swear the bathrooms a club (juro que el baño es un club)_  
_The way she's showing love to her reflection.. reflection (la manera que muestra amor a su reflejo)_  
_ooooh ooooh_

**Narras tu:**

La luz que entraba por la ventana me hiso abrir los ojos adormilada. Amaba despertar así: Con mi cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de _él_. Sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Sonreí y besé su cuello. Así comienza mi día cada vez que estamos juntos. Con cuidado, quito su brazo de encima mío, tratando de moverlo solamente lo suficiente para poder levantarme. Cuando consigo hacerlo voy hacia el baño, echo un vistazo atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo igual que siempre.

**Narra Joe:**

Los rayos de sol me despiertan por la mañana. Sonrío por que se que ella esta allí. Como siempre.  
Beso sus cabellos antes de que despierte. Sé que lo hará pronto. No suele tardar mucho mas que yo en despertarse. Dejo mis brazos exactamente como estaban... rodeando su pequeña figura. Y cierro mis ojos justo al tiempo en que comienza a moverse, inquieta por la reciente luz.  
Siento como sus labios, esos que se juntan con los míos tantas veces en el día que se vuelve imposible contarlas, se apoyan por unos segundos en mi cuello. Esto era parte de su ritual matutino y hacia que cada vez la amara más. No quería "despertarme", por lo que quitó mi brazo muy despacio.  
Continué con los ojos cerrados durante un rato.  
Sabia que luego se giraría antes de entrar al baño. Sólo para comprobar, por si acaso, que todavía seguía durmiendo y que su movimiento no me había afectado en nada.  
Escuché como el agua corría en la ducha y abriendo un ojo puede ver como ella saltaba dentro de las cortinas.  
Agarré mi móvil para ver la hora en la pantalla.  
8:05 a.m.  
Volví a acostarme cuando ella estaba saliendo de la ducha y se ponía su perfume mientras se envolvía con la toalla.  
Y ahora venía la mejor parte.  
_ comenzó a mover sus caderas. Bailando al ritmo de la inexistente musica...

_Every morning I watch her from behind (Todas las mañanas las miro desde atras)_  
_But she don't know (Pero ella no sabe)_  
_I pretend that I'm asleep (Fingo que estoy dormido)_  
_But I don't miss a show (pero no me pierdo el show)_  
_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)_  
_There's nothing more I can say (No hay nada mas que pueda decir)_  
_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance (Solo verla bailar en el espejo)_  
_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute (Ella es tan linda)_  
_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh (bailando desnuda)_  
_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)_

**Narras Tu:**

Claro que se que Joe me esta mirando. Lo supe desde el primer día. El que no tiene la menor idea es él.  
El finge estar aún durmiendo.  
Yo finjo creerle y me meto en la ducha.  
Si estuviera en mi casa haría exactamente lo mismo. Así que... ¿por qué no hacerlo en el departamento de Joe?  
Salgo de la ducha y mientras me pongo de mi perfume, miro de reojo hacia la cama.  
Él- por supuesto- sigue "durmiendo". Es muy tierno que haga esto todas las mañanas. No hay forma de que me moleste con él por espiarme.  
Comienzo a tararear una canción para acompañar a mi improvisado baile.

_It's late in the evening.. evening (es tarde en la noche)_  
_We got dinner reservations.. reservations (tenemos reservaciones para cenar)_  
_ooooh ooooh_  
_She's taking her time (Ella se esta tomando su tiempo)_  
_But I don't mind waiting (Pero no me importa esperar)_  
_Nooo Noooo_  
_I don't get impatient (No me impaciento)_  
_Cause when she gets naked (porque cuando se desnuda)_  
_Oh the temptation.. Oh the temptation (oh la tentación... oh la tentación)_  
_You make me wanna cancel all of our plans (Haces que quiera cancelar todos nuestros planes)_  
_Keep you right where you stand (quedate justo donde estas)_  
_Just wanna see you dance oh (solo quiero verte bailar)_

**_Narra Joe:_**

_"Lo siento mi vida, se me hiso tarde. Aun no estoy lista. Sube."_  
Leí el mensaje que acababa de llegar a mi celular.  
Sonreí y comencé a buscar un mejor lugar para estacionar.  
Joe: Hola Henry, ¿puedo pasar?  
Henry era el encargado del edificio donde vive _.  
Henry: Claro.  
Subí los 7 pisos necesarios en el ascensor y toqué el timbre de su departamento.  
Me abrió _ envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo aun húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros descubiertos.  
_: Joe!  
Joe: ¿ Todavía no estas vestida? :haha:  
_: Lo siento, me quede dormida  
Besé sus labios tiernamente. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y las mías atraparon su cintura.  
_: ¿Sabes que estas muy guapo?  
Joe: Tu estas mil veces mejor- Le sonreí pícaramente.  
_: Joe!  
Joe: ¡Es verdad!- me defendí.  
Corrí con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. Y acaricie su mejilla suavemente. Podia sentir el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas.  
_: Voy a cambiarme.  
Me senté en el sofá del living. El que estaba frente al televisor. Me sorprendí de que su hermana no estuviera en casa. Ambas compartían el departamento.  
"da-da-da-da-da-da-da"  
_Esta bailando_, me dije a mi mismo.

**Narras tu:**

Sonreí cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba desde atrás. Siguiendo mis movimientos a la perfección.  
Joe: Amo cuando bailas.  
Suspiré, pero no era el suspiro de cansancio, era _ese_ suspiro. El de enamorada.  
_: Te toca elegir la música- le dije dándome vuelta.  
Joe: Now, I'm speachless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again- cantó en mi oido.  
Pare de bailar y lo rodeé con mis brazos.  
Y cuando lo hice, se me cayó la toalla. Y quedé sólo en ropa interior.  
Joe: ¿Quieres que cancelemos?  
_: Joe!-lo acusé-. Ademas hiciste reservaciones en no sé donde. No voy a arruinar todos tus planes. Espera que me visto- dije tomando el vestido rojo que iba a ponerme para hoy-. ¿Me ayudas con el cierre?  
Las grandes manos de Joe subieron el cierre antes de que me diera cuenta. Sentí como depositaba un beso sobre mi clavícula.  
Joe: ¿Vamos?- me preguntó.

_Every morning I watch her from behind (Todas las mañanas las miro desde atras)_  
_But she don't know (Pero ella no sabe)_  
_I pretend that I'm asleep (Fingo que estoy dormido)_  
_But I don't miss a show (pero no me pierdo el show)_  
_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)_  
_There's nothing more I can say (No hay nada mas que pueda decir)_  
_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance (Solo verla bailar en el espejo)_  
_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute (Ella es tan linda)_  
_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh (bailando desnuda)_  
_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)_

La recordé bailando en el espejo como todas las mañanas y no pude evitar querer bailar con ella.  
Ahora estábamos los 2 sentados en el auto. Ella no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos y trataba de todas las formas posibles que le dijera el lugar.  
_: Porfi Joe...- dijo haciendo puchero.  
Joe: Es sorpresa, linda.  
_: Esta bien- dijo resignada.  
Tome su mano.  
Tome la salida que iba para la costa.

Estacioné en el enorme restaurat que hay junto a la playa.

_Ohhhhh_  
_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da (ella canta para si misma da-da-da-da-da-da)_  
_Ohhhh_  
_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da (ella canta para si misma da-da-da-da-da-da)_

_: Se que estas despierto- dije dándome vuelta.  
El se levantó sorprendido.  
Joe: ¿De verdad?- pregunto avergonzado.  
_: Si.  
Me acerque a donde él estaba en la cama y bese su mejilla. Me acomode sobre su regazo y él me rodeó con sus brazos.  
Joe: ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?  
Su aliento en mi cuello me hiso estremecer.  
_: Siempre- confesé jugando con _mi_ anillo. Mi nuevo anillo.  
Ayer Joe me habia propuesto matrimonio.  
Joe: Te amo- dijo cuando finalmente levanté la vista.  
Lo besé. Un beso de los largos. De esos que ninguno quiere terminar. De los que uno extraña cuando no esta con la persona que quiere. De los que te hacen ir al cielo y volver en un instante.  
_: ¿Bailas conmigo?

_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)_  
_There's nothing more I can say (No hay nada mas que pueda decir)_  
_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance (Solo verla bailar en el espejo)_  
_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute (Ella es tan linda)_  
_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh (bailando desnuda)_  
_My favourite part of the day (mi parte favorita del dia)_  
_Is when she dance in the mirror (es cuando ella baila en el espejo)_  
_Dance in the mirror (baila en el espejo)

* * *

_

One-shot! hacia mucho que no subia nada a esta pagina :)

espero le guste

ah, los jonas no me pertenecen :S todas lo saben


End file.
